A Troubled World
by Heki564
Summary: ON HAITUS. The gang gets split up amoungst two sides of a waring world. Full summary is inside as it is too wordy for this small space. It involves OCs but is NOT a love story type of thing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a birthday fic for my best friend Pyrusdracula09! Their are no real pairings in this story. **

**Summery: In a new world the group gets split up once more. Sakura and Syaoran are sent to a country filled with prosparity and a princess as kind and thoughtful as Sakura. Minwhile, Kurogane, Fai and Mokona are sent to a country with a queen searching for her parents killers. Both countries are at war with eachother with a bloody end drawing near. Can the group reunite and save both countries from this evil end?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa or any of it's characters. I own all the OCs except for Izumi. Izumi is Pyrusdracula09's.**

* * *

The first thing Syaoran notices when he wakes up is that it's warm. It felt like the sun was shining directly on his face. When he glanced over he found Sakura sound asleep. He smiled, happy that her last memory seemed to be a good one.

The brunette stood and began to look around at his surroundings. It seemed like Fai and Kurogane where also out scouting because Syaoran couldn't see them. It also seemed like Mokona was with them.

He looked around finding that they were in a flower field, the flowers ranging from all colors of the rainbow. The sun was directly above and shown down on the two children and the field. It was a beautiful site.

Sakura started to stir and Syaoran rushed to her side. "Easy Princess. Don't strain yourself."

"Thank you, Syaoron-kun." Sakura sent her helper a small smile, receiving one in return. "Where's Mokona and the others?"

"I think they're out scouting but I don't see any sign of them." They looked around the field once more before turning back to each other.

"Do you think we got split up again?" Sakura was worried about her lost friends. The last time they where split, Kurogane and Fai were stuck in the world for a whole year before she and Syaoran showed up.

Syaoran nodded, "But they can handle themselves. Kurogane's a skilled warrior and even though he doesn't show it, I'm sure Fai's a great magician. Plus if we can understand each other than Mokona can't be too far." He gave Sakura a reassuring smile before continuing, "I saw a town and a road to it. We should probably head to it to learn more about the culture and layout of the land. We may even find the guys there."

"Well," Sakura still wasn't sure but she trusted Syaoran's judgment. "Okay then. Let's go!" She followed Syaoran to the road nearby and walked with him towards the town in the distance.

~X~

The town turned out to be more like a city. It had walls around it with the houses built so that the smaller ones were closer to the wall, leading up to the largest building in the center. That center building seemed to be a castle of some sort.

"Excuse me," Syaoran was asking around for information while Sakura was asking about their friends. "Have you seen two people and a small animal?" When the lady shook her head Sakura then asked, "Are you sure? One's a tall man with black hair and the other's a blond with clear blue eyes."

The lady shook her head again, "No, I'm sorry dear. Maybe you should ask the princess."

"The princess?" Sakura tilted her head in a questioning manner so the woman continued.

"Yes the princess of this country. She lives in the castle but she comes down to the market everyday to talk to the villagers." The woman explained. "Oh, there she is now!"

Sakura turned to see a young woman with short, light brown hair approach. "Hello, Bashia. How are the children?" The princess' voice was kind and gentle.

"Oh, hello Lady Izumi." The woman did a quick bow before the princess, "They're as ornery as ever but I manage." She laughed.

The Princess laughed as well, "That's good." She then turned to Sakura, "And who are you?"

Sakura bowed, "I'm Sakura."

"Please raise Sakura. There's no need to stay bent over so long." The Princess smiled, "I am Princess Takamera Izumi, but I'll let you get away with just Izumi. Welcome to the kingdom! What brought you here?"

"I.. um.. Well.." Before Sakura could explain, Syaoran came over.

"Princess I think I know where... Oh, hello." In his rush over to Sakura he didn't notice the other princess until he was at Sakura's side.

"Hello," She looked between the two children, "Are you with Sakura?"

Syaoran nodded. "I'm Syaoran."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Syaoran!" She smiled, "I'm the princess of this country, Takamera Izumi."

Syaoran bowed to the princess, "Nice to meet you too."

"So what brings you both to our lovely kingdom?" Izumi asked.

"Well, We're looking for our friends," Syaoran explained. "We've been traveling and somehow got separated."

"I know everyone in this city so if they had shown up I would know. What do they look like?"

"Fai's got blond hair and really clear blue eyes and Kurogane has black hair and crimson eyes, He's also really tall." Sakura explained.

The princess looked like she was thinking for a moment before she replied, "No I don't think I know anyone with those descriptions... " When Sakura's face fell into a worried frown she quickly added, "But I'll help you look for them and you can stay with me until you find them."

"Thank you, Princess Izumi." Syaoran said. "But you don't have to go through all that trouble for us."

Izumi laughed, "First of all, I insist you just call me Izumi. Or if you must, Lady Izumi." When both children showed they understood she continued, "Second, it's really no big deal. Our castle's pretty much empty and I like to spend time walking in our city."

"Thank you, Prin- Lady Izumi." Syaoran Bowed again before they all turned to continue the search.

~X~

"Your town is very peaceful, Izumi." Sakura was sitting at the dinner table with Syaoran and Izumi. Their search had come up empty so they headed to the castle to get settled in.

"Thank you, Sakura." Izumi smiled but it quickly faded. "Unfortunately this is just the calm before the storm."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"Our country is waring with a neighboring elven country," She explained. "The Queen of that country is filled with sorrow. Her parents where murdered a few years ago in times of piece. When the country refused to recognize her older brother as king, she was forced to become the Queen."

"Wouldn't reconize her brother?" Sakura questioned.

"No, because he chose to wed his best friend who happened to be a guy."

"Oh.. That's sad." Sakura looked down at her lap. "Being out casted for loving another."

"Yes but it's not really frowned upon unless they're are too proud to let their royalty love he same gender"

"That's even worse!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, it's because of that that poor Midori has been so upset." When she received questioning looks she explained, "That's the Queen's name. The poor girl is still just a child."

"How old is she?" Syaoran spoke up. This whole conversation was making him feel quite awkward considering things he knew.

Izumi wrinkled her brow in thought, "Well she's 147 in human years but she's about 18 in elven years. Even for elves it's too young for all this."

Somewhere in the distance a bell tolled. "Oh dear, is it already that late?" She stood up and headed for the door. "I'm terribly sorry but I must attend to my duties before bed. Please feel free to roam the castle." Izumi then turned to the maid by the door, "Please show them to their rooms when they're done."

Once the princess was gone Syaoran turned to Sakura. "We better go on to bed so we're rested for the search tomorrow." Sakura nodded in agreement and they followed the maid to their rooms in hope of getting a good nights sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A few words... This chapter is with Kurogane, Fai and Mokona. I don't know if I spelled Fai's last name right but I'll fix it later if it's wrong. **

**I feel bad calling Mokona an it so Mokona is now a boy! Unless someone knows for sure what gender Mokona is. 'Cause I sure don't XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa. All I own are the OCs except for Izumi. She's Pyrusdracula09's... **

* * *

Clear blue eyes blinked their way open as their blond owner slowly came into awareness.

"Yay! Fai's awake!" Mokona squealed as he jumped around the blond man.

"Huh?" Fai could hardly keep up with the small white creature as it hopped around him. "Who else is up?" He asked, yawning.

"Only Mokona and now Fai too!" Mokona giggled.

Stretching, the magician let out another yawn. He usually was the first up so he wasn't surprised.

"Though, I don't think Sakura and Syaoran are here." Mokona said, surprising the blond into full awareness.

"We got separated again?" He questioned.

"I'm not sure but I think so." The white creature replied.

Fai thought over this before asking, "What about Kuro-rin?"

At this Mokona brightened. Giggling he replied, "Kuro-sleepy is still sleeping."

Fai chuckled as he had spotted the ninja lying on the ground not far from him. "Shall we wake him up?"

Mokona jumped up and down to signal he agreed, but before either could've made a move, said warrior sat up. "Don't even think about it," he grumbled.

"Awww," Fai moaned, still managing to sound cheery. "You're no fun Kuro-chan!"

"Don't call me that," he huffed before taking a look of his surroundings. "Where are we, and where are the kids?"

"Mokona doesn't know!" The white bun was jumping around Kurogane now.

"Wha… What the hell do you mean 'you don't know'?" The man yelled as he reached for the small creature.

"Uh oh! Kuro-puu is angry!" Mokona giggled as he jumped out of the warrior's reach, instigating their daily chase.

Fai watched in amusement for a few moments before taking in the environment. They where in some kind of plain, all he could see were grass. Far off in one direction was a desert and in the other a huge forest stretched. Their best bet was to go towards the forest. Who knew how long the desert stretched?

When he voiced his findings to the other two beings in the group they seemed to agree. "There's probably a town in the forest anyway." Kurogane muttered as he dropped Mokona on the ground, the white animal like being letting out an 'ouch!' as it hit the hard surface.

"Well, Kuro-pon," Fai said, smiling while heading in the direction of the woods. "What are we waiting for?"

"Don't call me that," The warrior mumbled again as he took the lead.

"Yay! Adventuring!" Mokona squealed as he ran to catch up with the two others.

~X~

It was starting to get dark just before they came across signs of life. That is, other than the animals that roamed the forest of course.

"Seems we're not far from a town." Kurogane commented.

"What makes you say that, Kuro-tan?" Fai asked in a whisper. He was holding Mokona in his arms as they walked so that the creature didn't fall to far behind and he ended up falling asleep.

"There's smoke hanging above the trees," He replied, obviously ignoring the nickname, "It's probably from campfires."

Fai looked up and hummed in agreement. They headed towards the smoke in hopes of having shelter for the night, if not a warm fire to warm them. It had gotten cold fast and Mokona had their heavier clothes. They hadn't felt like dealing with a sleepy Mokona winning the whole way.

They had just begun to see the flicker of orange when two men ambushed them. Both men had bows pointing right at their heads, firm looks on their faces. They both looked the same. They had dark black hair that almost blended in with the darkness and equally dark eyes. The only difference being one was a few inches taller. "Who dares trust pass on Silentia land?" The taller one asked.

"Ah!" Fai spoke up; smile still placed unwavering on his lips. "We didn't mean to trespass. We're just lowly travelers who've happened to get lost."

The two men exchanged a look before looking their prisoners over carefully. They seemed to have noticed their strange clothing for the smaller male went on to ask, "And where do you travelers come from?"

"Far away," Kurogane said, voice a little too rough.

The men exchanged another look and then stated, "We shall take you to the Queen so that she may decide whether you are trustworthy."

"Follow me," The taller one said as he started off towards the fires they spotted earlier. Kurogane and Fai silently followed him with the other man behind them. Mokona still slept on. It would seem he couldn't be woken for anything.

As they approached the camp they realized that these people weren't human. They were a great deal more graceful and silent. Plus they had pointy ears, automatically telling them that they were dealing with elves. If this meeting ended in blows, the two men would out of luck.

When they entered the camp they were faced with a great deal more elves. Most were men while there were very little women and no children. The more they looked around, the more this seemed to be a battle camp. There were random pieces of armor lying about not to mention everyone was equipped with a bow, some sort of blade, or both.

The elves in the camp stopped what they were doing to watch the two outsiders cross the camp to a tent on the other side. This tent was set apart from the others and was much bigger. The taller guard slipped inside as they approached, telling the rest of them to wait.

After a few moments he returned motioning for them to enter. "The Queen is ready to see you."

Fai entered first with the still sleeping Mokona in his arms. As he slipped passed the folds at the door the white bun opened his eyes and let out a "Meikyo!" before slipping back into a peaceful sleep. Fai pause and looked back to the warrior behind him. They exchanged a quick look before continuing in.

The queen was seated at the back of the tent, a bored look on her young face. She had darker hair than all the other elves they had seen and her eyes where a deep sapphire blue instead of the black her fellow elves had. She seemed to be the youngest elf there, looking to be only about eighteen.

"Welcome travelers," Her voice was soft and whimsical, almost like it could lull you to sleep in just a few moments. "May I enquire your names?"

After they bowed, Fai answered, "I'm Fai D. Flourite but you may call me Fai." He gave the queen his usual fake smile before continuing on. "This little fuzz ball is Mokona, and that tall evil looking character behind me is Kuro-"

Before the magician could let out another nickname, said warrior spoke up, "Kurogane."

"Yes," Fai huffed sent the man a glare before turning back to the queen. "We've been traveling with two others but we seemed to have gotten separated."

The queen stood up and walked towards them, looking both in the eyes. "I am Queen Midori. I'm sorry about your lost friends." She had a sorrowful look in her eyes as if she was pained by the thought. "I don't believe them to be in our country for they should've been brought to me by now. However you may join us and look for them in the countries we go to."

"Thank you, Queen Midori," Fai bowed, hearing Kurogane do the same.

"It's nothing," She replied, returning to her seat. "We need a few more troops anyways. Get your rest for tomorrow I shall brief you on our war and you'll train as well." After the men confirmed her statement she turned to the door, calling out to the guards, "Farion, Elidor! Show these men to a tent. They are not to be harmed. They're one of us."

Both elves nodded and motioned for the other two to follow. The left the queen's tent and headed back into the camp. When they where a few tents into the camp the elves stopped and the taller one, Elidor spoke, "This shall be your tent for the remainder of your stay." He indicated to a fairly large tent beside him, just enough to fit two people comfortably. "Farion and I shall come for you at dawn." Both elves then left the others to settle in.

The inside of the tent was bare except for two small beds made of sheets, two lamps and a small table. Fai laid Mokona down on one bed and sat down next to the sleeping creature. "They have a feather." He stated quietly.

"Hn," Kurogane said as he positioned himself on the other bed. "We'll work on that tomorrow. For now let's just go to sleep." He blew out his lamp and turned his back on the magician.

Fai blew out his lamp as well and laid next to the sleeping Mokona. "Night Kuro-puu."

"Shut up."

* * *

**So thats it! I won't be able to update for a while as my mom's not letting me on the computer or anythig for the next week so we can get ready for a party. So don't expect an update until at least next week.**

**Also just to let you know i'm planing on switching the POV's each chapter. The next one will be back with Syaoran and Sakura and then the one after with Kurogane's group and so on...**

**Please R&R! Any coments are welcome! Even if you just say 'pudding'.. It'll give me a good laugh XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter's kind of short and rushed but the next one should be longer and better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa. It's owned by the awesome ladies of Clamp.**

* * *

"Well that's the last market booth." Izumi sighed in frustration. They had gotten up early to try and find Kurogane and the others but they've had no luck up till now.

"What about individual people?" Sakura asked with little hope in her voice. "Did they know anything?"

"I've asked about everyone on the street," Syaoran said in a disappointed voice, "I really don't think they're here."

All three of them stood in silence as they took in what this could mean. When the princess finally spoke it was the words they feared. "I wonder if it's possible they might have been captured as spies by Midori." When she gained looks of fear she quickly added, "But I highly doubt it. I'm guessing these people you're looking for are highly intelligent." She offered them a smile before adding, "Let's just keep looking."

Sakura turned to Syaoran, hoping to get more reassurance. Noticing this Syaoran said, "She's right. Kurogane has excellent instincts and Fai's very smart. They should be fine." Sakura smiled and hurried to catch up to Izumi.

Syaoran looked to the sky and thought, 'Please be alright guys.' After a moment he ran after the two princesses and they continued to look for their friends.

~X~

After searching for hours the group still came up empty handed. They returned to the castle for a late lunch and to discuss what needed to be done next.

Once the food was placed before them, Izumi sighed. "Well what to do now?" she wondered, asking the same question on the other two's minds. They where at a loss. Their friends seemed to be no where in the city, leaving them to wonder where they could be. The possibility that Kurogane, Fai and Mokona had been captured still hung over their heads, though they where all refusing to admit it.

"Are there any other countries around this one?" Sakura asked, hope seemed to always fill her voice.

The other princess shook her head. "I'm afraid that all our surrounding allies where recently occupied or taken over by Silentia. Midori has been currently searching for her parents' killers."

"Why does it seem she's only after this country?" Syaoran asked.

Izumi turned her face towards her lap. "Because we're the country hosting the assassins." She confessed, earning shocked looks from both her guests. "My elder sister knows the names of the murderers but refuses to turn them over to Midori." She sighed, "My sister's an arrogant fool."

"Couldn't you do it?" Sakura asked.

The princess shook her head. "I don't know who they are. The only thing I know about the two men responsible are that they were actually hired by someone outside the city."

The room was silent as each of them stared at their untouched food. Each of them deep in thought until Syaoran broke the silence. "What if we focus on searching for the two assassins?" When both princesses looked up at him he continued. "If we find them we can turn them over to Midori ourselves and then maybe she'd tell us if she's seen Kurogane and Fai."

There was a long pause before Izumi spoak. "It might work. Midori was never a bad person. She should be willing to tell us everything once her parent's killers are taken care of."

"Should we start looking then?"

Syaoran was already starting to stand but Izumi stopped him with a wave of her hand. "Please stay and eat. We'll need our strength if we plan to interrogate the whole city."

"Won't we need some kind of lead anyway?" Sakura asked as she began to eat.

Izumi nodded, "I already know some things about the murder from listening in on my sister's meetings." She paused to chew her food before continuing, "The murder happened when the King and Queen where out on a stroll through the forest. They had just passed the barrier of their city when they where attacked. According to the markings at the scene they had heard the assassins coming and fought back. They were killed with long swords that where abandoned at the scene. Finally it seems at least one of the attackers were blond."

"Is that all?" Syaoran asked, mentally engraving the list of clues into his mind.

"Yes. I don't know much but it's a start." Izumi looked down at her plate. "To think, this city is hiding two murderers. It saddens me."

Sakura reached over and covered Izumi's hand with her own to comfort the princess. "I'm sure we can straighten this out." She offered the other a comforting smile.

Izumi gave a week smile back and squeezed the younger girl's hand. "Thanks Sakura."

They all went back to their lunch, making small talk and trying to forget their worries for a while. If only until they finished the meal they still wanted to put off the unwanted thoughts and keep focused on the positives.

* * *

**Reviews? I like them... Please give me some? And if you could take a few seconds to go to my profile to vote on my poll I shall love you forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I haven't updated in a while... But thats okay cause I know have a laptop and can uptate quicker! At least I should be able too. Anyway, Enjoy his chapter of A Troubled World!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa. Not at all!**

* * *

A tan arm wiped at a damp brow as the owner of the arm leaned back. Kurogane had just finished splitting wood for their campfire and was bracing himself for the long haul back to camp. The blond mage at his side wasn't helping any either.

Fai was skipping around the clearing, supposedly 'on watch', and pointing out random plants to Mokona when he _was _suppose to be helping the ninja cut wood and carry it back. Kurogane wasn't quite sure whether he should be angry about it or relieved though he did eventually call the blond over to help him carry the wood back.

"Kuro-pon? Why the long face?" The mage asked upon arriving by the tan man's side. He lifted three pieces of wood and started to walk away. Kurogane was surprised he took that much so he didn't complain as he took the rest of the fairly large stack.

"I'm debating whether it was worth the effort to invite you to come with me." He grumbled as they headed back through the woods to their temporary home. Over the past week they had gradually been accepted by the elves and welcomed into their land. While they weren't completely trusted yet being accepted was enough for them to relax, if just a little bit.

The feather was another problem though. It was under the Queen's power making stealing it seem like a bad idea. Kurogane was to the point of just wanting to walk up to the childish ruler and demand the damn thing.

"Of course it was!" Mokona called out from the top of Fai's head. The small creature had been seen by one of the guards who thought it was some kind of rabbit so it was ok for him to be seen. Just as long as he didn't speak around anyone else. "If Fai hadn't come Mokona wouldn't have learned about all the healing plants around here!"

Fai laughed, "Plus Kuro-puu here could've been ambushed if we weren't on guard."

Kurogane highly doubted he would've been ambushed and the plant thing was a little iffy at best. He didn't feel like arguing at the moment, however, so he let it slide with a soft grunt. They had managed to walk in silence for a few minutes before the blond spoke up.

"Neh, Kuro-tan?"

Kurogane sighed, he'd given up on yelling at the mage for today so he let the nickname slide. "What?"

"What are we going to do about the feather? We can't just steal it." That's the strange thing about the magician, he seemed to think on the same page as Kurogane did even if he was the complete opposite of him.

"I don't know. Why don't you just go up and ask the elf." He scoffed. Like that was going to do anything other than making them loose the small amount of trust they had gained.

"Alright then. I'll ask!" The ninja was forced to take back any previous statement of them thinking on the same level as he watched the mage skip on ahead of him.

"I didn't mean to actually do it!" He called after the blond who by know was yards in front of the weighed down ninja. "If i didn't know any better I'd say he left me with the heavy load for a reason." He huffed, moving the logs to a better position.

Once he had gotten back to the tents, he left the wood with one of the elves and headed to where he knew the mage was. Sure enough, Fai was in the Queen's tent when he arrived.

"So you and the other's traveling with you are looking for the feather I posess?" Midori was once again sitting at her makeshift throne, sending searching glances at who ever stood in front of her.

Fai nodded. The blond was standing in the middle of the tent, smiling up at the woman before him. Mokona was no where to be seen so Kurogane figured Fai was smart enough to take him back to their tent. "We were hoping you wouldn't mind giving it to us when you're done. Our friend Sakura really needs it."

Kurogane was about to step in when Midori spoke up, stopping his apology immediately. "Though most people may see me as cruel I am not, Fai. I will allow you to take the feather once I have avenged my parent's murder." She smiled, showing Kurogane that no harm would come to either of them, and then looked at the ninja. "Now you both must be tired from training and chores so you both can head to bed early in order to be ready for battle tomorrow."

"Battle?" Kurogane had known for a while now that a battle would soon be waged but tomorrow seemed a bit to close. "Will we be ready by then?"

Midori laughed, "I appreciate the concern Kurogane but it is not needed. You are ready, as is Fai and all my other troops. I wouldn't be sending us out to the fields if that weren't true."

"Us?"

"Ah, of course you'd pick up on that," She smiled at him again, "I'm not one of those petty rulers who controls battles from afar. I join my people in battle."

"If I may Your Majesty," Fai interjected with a polite bow, "I have never seen you train once. Not even in archery."

"I have had my own training and have become quite skillful with a sword if I may boast." She let out another musical laugh, "I must thank you both for the concern you have shown me and my people. You are always welcome here in our lands." Her smile at this point was blinding. She seemed to generally care for her country. "But now you both need sleep. Good night men. Rest up and be ready for tomorrow."

Both men bowed before exiting the tent and heading back to their own. Mokona had greeted them at the entrance but received no response as the men were deep in talk, sending the tent into a prolong silence. Before too long though someone had to break it.

"The Queen really loves this country," Fai clamed, petting mokona on the head in apology.

"She does," Kurogane agreed quietly. "But don't ever do that again mage." He sent the blond a warning glare and went back to polishing his sword.

"Aww, but Kuro-tan! How else could we have collected the feather?" Fai asked, fake smile planted on his face. "You hadn't thought of anything yet so I just went for it."

Kurogane sighed. He had to agree with the mage on that point. They had run out of ideas leaving asking the only possible option. He put away his sword and headed over to his side of the tent, blowing out the candle as he settled down for the night. "Let's just get some rest for tomorrow." He said before turning on his side, facing away from the magician.

Fai let out a soft chuckle before setting the now sleeping Mokona down beside him. "Good night!" He called before lying down and falling asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while... I've been a bit busy (Read: Lazy) but now I'm going to focus on this story since it only has about three chapters left...**

**Disclaimer: No own Tsubasa, CLAMP does.**

* * *

"I think I've found something!" Syaoran called from across the royal library. Izumi and Sakura quickly walked over to him to look at the black book in his hands. "It's a list of assassins! I think at least. I can't really make out the code here." He explained to the two eager princesses.

"It is!" Izumi grabbed the book from Syaoran's hands and read over the first page. "I can't believe you found this. I've been searching for these records forever! Where ever did you find this?" She was flipping through the pages of pictures and profiles of every assassin in the royal guard's blacklist.

Syaoran's face turned red as he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed by the praise. "I uh, found it behind that bookshelf." He pointed to the shelf behind him, "I saw something sticking out and pulled it out to find this book."

"This is good right?" Sakura asked timidly, "We'll be able to find the assassins through this?"

Izumi nodded enthusiastically, "If we just look for resent additions and see if one's blond, we should be able to trace them down." She rapidly flipped to the back of the records and let out an instant gasp. "Oh dear Kalmi," she whispered.

"What- Oh no." Sakura shook her head. The last page was covered in ink, as if someone had spilled the bottle on it. All that could be made out where parts of words and a fraction of a picture of someone with blond hair.

"And we were so close." Izumi set the book back on the table. "It looks so… Impossible."

Syaoran picked the book up and studied the page for a few moments. "Actually, we might still have a lead. Some of these words are shown enough to make a good guess at."

Izumi stole the book back and stared hard at it. "I think I can make out a part of what could possibly be a street name in the city. All you can see is E-R-K-A and that could be part of an F… we have a few streets with these letters… Merkafi, Kaerkaflin and Yimerkaf." She explained after a moment. "These are all in the outer parts of the cities."

"Do you think we'll be able to find them in one of these streets?" The other princess asked.

"It's hard to tell but it is possible." Izumi started walking towards the door with the book still in her hand. "Let's head to these streets then."

Sakura and Syaoran exchanged a quick look before running to catch up with the determined princess.

~xXx~

"Merkafi… Merkafi… Ah! Merkafi! Here we are." Izumi turned a corner, her light brown hair bouncing as she walked. "Now, only to find someone with blond hair."

They had already gone through Kaerkaflin and Yimerkaf with no luck. Every blond person had an alibi that checked out. Now it was late into the afternoon, with the sun hanging low amongst the clouds and yet Izumi still stormed on ahead. Her features portrayed ultimate determination even as she was obviously over extending herself.

"Um.. Princess?" Syaoran was slightly concerned for their new friend's health. "Maybe we should stop and rest a minute." In receiving an accusing look, he quickly added, "After all we've been going all day and I think Sakura is getting tired as well."

Izumi looked back and forth between her two friends before sighing. "Alright, but only for a moment. And don't expect me to rest for long!"

Syaoran sighed in relief as the princess took a set on a bench outside a small home. Sakura joined her shortly and he stood by them for protection. This particular part of town was really run down. Nearly every building was old and starting to fall apart, some even had walls missing. Dirty commoners crowded the street, deep into their daily routines to even notice the trio that didn't belong. Syaoran eyed the thugs on the side of the road, however. Even if it looked like they wouldn't harm them, he still wanted to make absolutely sure they all remained safe.

Sakura and Izumi spent the small rest brake gazing around the run-down district. "I wish I could fix this." Izumi muttered more to herself than her companions. "These people deserve better."

Sakura nodded in agreement, watching two dirt covered boys carry baskets of fruit out to their parents stand. The poor kids looked no older than eight. "No one can really prevent this though." Sakura moved her gaze over to Izumi, connecting their eyes. "Poor districts will always exist. The best you can do is acknowledge them and help with what you can.

The princess stared in wonder at how wise this girl could be for how young she was. "Thank you, Sakura. Thank you." At this, Izumi stood and walked over to one of the struggling boys. She took the basket from him and ruffled his hair. "Let me help you boys." She addressed them both. The boys followed the princess, holding the last basket between them.

As Izumi reached the boy's family's stand, she received gasps from the adults. "Princess Izumi!"

Izumi flashed them a bright smile, "Hello. I saw your adorable boy's and couldn't help but help them."

The man stepped forth and bowed. He had short, scruffy brown hair and his clothes were just as dirt covered as his boys. "Thank you for your kindness, Princess Izumi. You didn't need to help them."

"Please stand up!" Izumi laughed. "There is no need to bow. I helped your children because I wanted to." She bent over to get eye level with the boys and asked, "And what are your names?"

"Irou and Miko, Princess." The taller one said, smiling at the woman in front of him. "Thank you so much for helpin' us!"

Izumi ruffled his hair and laughed. "You're welcome, Irou and Miko."

The woman spoke up then from her spot behind the stand, "What brings you down to our part of the village, Milady?" Her voice was as soft as her light blue eyes. It was easy to tell where the boy's got their eyes from.

"My friends, Sakura and Syaoran," Here she gestured to the two behind her and then turned back to the mother, "and I, are hoping to stop the sorrowful queen's tantrum by finding the assassins that killed her parents." An idea popped into her head causing her to hastily add, "You wouldn't happen to know anything would you?"

The woman glanced at her husband before responding, "There has been a lot of ruckus down this street lately. Two men have been parading about like they own the place."

"One wouldn't happen to have blond hair would he?" Syaoran spoke with an excited voice. They were on to something.

"Why yes, but he's died it black. And the other is wearing an eye patch; though, he hasn't always worn one."

This time it was Sakura who asked, "Where do they live?"

"There's a small dead-end street that comes off of this one, Terkapin. They live in the very last house on the right."

"Thank you so much, um…" Izumi started but quickly realized she didn't know their names.

"Shiza and Tomaru Galispi." The man smiled as he spoke. "We're just happy to serve our country in any way we can."

"Well thank you Mr. and Mrs. Galisapi." Izumi turned back to Syaoran and Sakura with a smile, adding, "We will have to regroup and return tomorrow morning. We will need to gather guards to help arrest them."

As they headed back to the castle, the woman called, "Oh, Princess Izumi!"

Izumi turned with a puzzled expression on her face. "Yes?"

The woman bowed but kept her eye's locked on her princess's, "Good luck, Princesss Izumi. The poor elfling deserves some peace after what she's been through."

Izumi smiled at her concerned citizen. "Aye, that she does." She then thanked the woman and they were on their way back to the castle to prepare for the following day.


End file.
